I Had To
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Mokuba finds out that his real brother is Duke. Duke doesn't want him to live in this world knowing that he had abandon him. Will Duke go to dirastic measures? What will happen in the process? Finished! Hope you likey!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Seto was working. As usual, very late. Seto turned to his clock. It flickered 12:00am. Seto got up and silently crepe through the house. The mansion was dark and quiet, like it usually was. Seto stopped at one in particular room. Seto opened it a little to see a boy with black hair sleep soundly.  
Seto opened the door a little bit more and slipped through to the boy. He went by the name of Mokuba as he slept there. Seto bent over and kissed Mokuba, "I love you, little brother." he whispered as he closed the door.  
Mokuba woke up with a jump as his alarm went off. "Mokuba! You better hurry up if you want to have breakfast!" his brother yelled up. Mokuba rummaged through his clothes. Mokuba quickly slipped on his pants and shirt and ran downstairs, carrying his backpack with him.  
"Mokuba, don't you want breakfast?" Seto asked as Mokuba headed for the door.  
"No thanks!" Mokuba yelled back, "I have to meet up with Niomi before the bullies get to her!" Mokuba ran out hearing his brother say goodbye. Mokuba ran across the street without looking. Suddenly Mokuba heard the beeping of a car. Mokuba was quickly shoved aside as the car drove by.  
Mokuba looked to his side to see Niomi next to him. "Hum. is that the 12th time I've saved you or the 13th?" Niomi asked as she helped Mokuba up. Mokuba just smirked. Mokuba and Niomi looked at their watches. They looked up at each other.  
"The bus!" they both said running to the bus stop. But it was too late. The bus had already left and not another one was due till tomorrow. Niomi and Mokuba sighed.  
"Well, I guess we can always walk." Niomi said. Mokuba looked down at his watch again. "Or run!" Mokuba panicked. Niomi and Mokuba ran as fast as they could to Domino Elementary School.  
Mokuba and Niomi crepe open the door to their classroom. Their classmates were already studying something in homeroom. They looked around. Not a teacher in site. "Well, things could be worse." Niomi said as they walked in.  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Gardener." Mokuba and Niomi turned to Miss Komisskan, "Your late." Niomi looked at Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Niomi. As if asking each other to give an excuse why they were late.  
Miss Komisskan glared at them, "You may proceed to your seats, but don't let it happen again!" Niomi and Mokuba quickly ran to their seats. Soon the bell rung indicating that it was lunch. Mokuba and Niomi walked to the cafeteria door. But they were stopped by a teacher.  
"Mr. Kaiba, your brother is outside waiting for you." Mokuba and Niomi turned to him in surprise. "He is?" Mokuba asked. "Yes, he says something has come up so you must go to him." Mokuba turned to Niomi. "Go" Niomi said plainly as she entered the cafeteria. Mokuba shrugged and went outside where his brother was waiting for him.  
"Bro, is something wrong?" Mokuba finally said breaking the silence when he had no idea where the limo was going. "Well." Seto took a long pause but finally said it softly yet fast, "Mokuba your not my real brother." Mokuba gasped at this. "What are you talking about?!" "It's time you finally knew that you actually have another brother. A natural brother."  
Mokuba tried to look into Seto's eyes but Seto didn't dare looked down at his brother. "Your real brother is. Duke Devlin" Mokuba jumped at the thought. "Duke?!" Mokuba yelled out. "Yes. and he will explain how and why." Mokuba looked down, knowing the conversation was over. Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's arm as they parked in front of a house that said Devlin's on their door. ***************************************************************** This story is far from over. I am so gonna write a new chapter if you write me reviews!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mokuba waved goodbye as Duke drove away. He looked at the window. He didn't want to know what had happened. He just wished he didn't know that Seto wasn't his real brother. Duke finally broke the silence.  
"Listen Mokuba, I know this is a great shock to you but you have to deal with it. It's the truth," Mokuba didn't dare look at him, "I guess I'll just tell you. when you were born, my family couldn't support both of us so one of us had to go to the orphanage."  
Tears fell down Mokuba's face. He knew what happened next. "So my family put you in the orphanage. You were a tiny baby, so you might not remember, but, you didn't go to the orphanage with Seto."  
"In fact, you were there longer then he was. Then you guys met and Seto wanted so much to be a brother who could protect someone, he decided to make you believe you were brothers." "No!" Mokuba turned to Duke, "My brother would never lie to me!" "He would, and he did." "No he didn't!"  
Mokuba turned back to the window and let more tears fall down his face. He wanted to go back to Seto. He didn't want to be with Duke.  
"I'm sorry." Duke paused, "But it's true. and soon after, when I moved here, I told him the truth. He didn't believe it ether. Nor did he take it well, but he promised he would tell you when the time came." Mokuba was still trying not to believe the story. even though he knew it was true.  
Duke parked the car in front of his game shop. He got out of the car with Mokuba slowly behind him. Mokuba looked around at the game shop as Duke put away his coat. He looked at the Duel monsters section. A click of a gun was heard. Mokuba turned and saw Duke holding a gun pointed right at his head.  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I can't let you live. I just can't!" At that moment he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air. But it didn't hit Mokuba, it hit someone else. "Niomi!" Mokuba yelled running over to Niomi. Duke dropped the gun dead in his tracks. Blood flew down from Niomi's forehead.  
"How could you!" Mokuba said turning to Duke. Duke fell to his knees, "I had to, I just had to. but I didn't." Mokuba placed Niomi to the ground and ran for the phone. ***************************************************************** What happened to Niomi? Did Duke crack or something? Poor Niomi. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba sat in the waiting room. Along with Duke, Seto, and Tea. Mokuba sat far away from Duke and was sitting next to Seto. Duke looked over to Mokuba. Mokuba just turned the other way. Tea was sitting next to Seto. You could tell that she had been crying. A doctor finally walked towards us.  
"Miss Gardener, the doctor is waiting. Your friends can come along too." Tea immediately sprang up after her. Seto followed with Mokuba closely behind. Mokuba wanted to stay very far away from Duke. The nurse was talking to Tea, telling her soothing words of comfort. Mokuba held on to Seto's trenchcoat to keep up with Seto at all times.  
The nurse walked them into a room that had x-rays hung up on the wall. It was x-rays of a skull and a brain. "Miss Gardener, let me get straight to the point." the doctor said as the nurse sited them down. "Your sister's skull has been injured but nothing serious." Everyone could hear Tea's signs of relief.  
"But we have another problem." the doctor walked Tea over to one of the x-rays of a brain, "You see this lob" The doctor pointed to a lob of the brain, "This lob is the ability to speak, it has been seriously injured and I'm afraid your sister will never speak again." Tea gasped.  
Mokuba gripped Seto's trenchcoat tighter as he tried to hold back his tears. "She will still have the knowledge of Japanese, but will not be able to speak." "How can I live with a girl who can't speak!" Tea blurted out. The room fell silent.  
"Well, your going to have to learn sign language as well as your sister." Tea looked down, shaking her head, "I'm sorry." she paused, "But I just can't do that. She'll have to go to an orphanage that will teach and help her needs." "You can't!" Mokuba yelled out. Tears finally fell from his eyes.  
"She's my best friend!" "I know Mokuba, but." Tea looked away. Mokuba turned to Seto, "You can adopt her, Seto! Can't you?" Seto shaked his head as well. "Sorry Mokuba, but I can't help Niomi as well as Tea can't." More tears fell from Mokuba's eyes as Seto caught Mokuba in a huge. ***************************************************************** Poor Niomi! Will she go to the orphanage? Will Mokuba be able to save their friendship? Please Review. Again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mokuba tugged Niomi into a ally. "Mokuba! Give me Niomi! I need to do this!" Tea said as she ran by the ally. "It's ok Niomi. I won't let them separate us." Mokuba stared Niomi in the face. Tears fell from her eyes. Mokuba held her close. Nothing was coming between them.  
Mokuba had lead Niomi to a house that had the word "Devlin" on the door. Mokuba knocked on the door really hard. Duke answered the door. "I need." before Mokuba could finish, he was pulled into Duke's house. Duke quickly gagged Mokuba and tied them both to a chair.  
"I'm not going to lose you again Mokuba, and back there, I had to do what I did. But your friend was stupid to get hit by that bullet." Niomi glared at him as well as Mokuba. There was a knock on the door. Mokuba smirked, he knew who it was.  
Duke quickly untied them and shoved them into a closet. He put a chair in front of the closet before getting the door. Duke opened the door. It was, indeed, Seto. "Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here?" "Cut the small talk Devlin" Seto said coldly.  
Seto pushed Duke aside and looked around, "Where's my little brother?" "You mean my broither?" Duke said. Seto glared at him. "A real brother wouldn't kidnap his own brother." (I know that really didn't make sense, but I didn't know anything else.)  
"Here, why don't we settle this the old fashined way. We'll duel for them." Seto eyed Duke, "What do you mean 'them'?" "Ah, your brother just had that poor defenseless girl with him when I saw him. Anyhow." Duke lead him to his basement, "Lets duel!" Duke and Seto got out their cards.  
Mokuba slammed himself, once again, against the door. The door flung open and Niomi and Mokuba fell out. "You ok?" Mokuba asked helping Niomi up. Niomi nodded. Niomi's silence disturbed Mokuba a little. "Come on." Mokuba lead Niomi out the door of Duke's house.  
"I sacrifice my 2 monsters to sommon the all-powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto placed down his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto quickly wiped out the rest of Duke's life points. "Well?" Seto asked when Duke didn't say anything after his defeat. "Ok, he's right."  
Duke lead Seto to the closet his locked Niomi and Mokuba in. But he found a titled over chair and untied ropes on the ground. "Not here" Duke had continued. Seto picked up Duke by the collar.  
"Where's my little brother!" "I don't know! He was in there when I stuffed them in there, they must've gotten out!" Seto put him back down. "Then let's go find him!" Seto lead Duke out the door. ***************************************************************** Where is Mokuba leading Niomi? Will Seto and Duke find them? Please, please, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Duke and Seto stopped at a huge crowd. They were circling someone as the police investigated. This was a average thing to see living in Domino considering all the drunkards and maniacs.  
"Come on, we need to find Mokuba" Duke said leading Seto around the crowd. But Seto had a sudden urge to see what had happen. And to his surprise it was Niomi and Mokuba. Blood was flowing onto the street from a gun wound. The policeman there was yelling at Niomi.  
"Tell me what happen?!" he yelled. Niomi showed him some sign language, but the police man thought it was a stupid joke. "Your asking for it if you don't tell me what happened!" the man raised his voice. Niomi was getting frightened, but was still telling him in sign language.  
"What is it?" Duke asked walking over to Seto. Seto stared at how Niomi was showing the police man what had happened. Seto had not taken any courses on sign language, but somehow understood what she was saying.  
"Tell me!" the police man slapped Niomi across the face. Seto stepped in front of Niomi, "Leave her alone, you scum!" The crowd fell silent from their whispering about Niomi. "Well, if your so smart tell me what happened here. I need an answer!" Seto smirked. Duke walked into the circle over to Seto.  
"Um, Kaiba. Do you know what happened?" Duke whispered. "Yeah, Niomi was being robbed when the gangster, who attacked them, pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot Niomi." Niomi looked up at Seto in relief and happiness. "But instead of Niomi, Mokuba protected her and got shot himself. And that's what happen if you knew anything."  
The crowd was astounded by the story. "How do I know that's true?" the police man asked. "Well, it's the only story you have. You don't have a choice. Now call an ambulance, my brother needs help!" Seto ordered. He nodded and ran to the nearest phone.  
Seto was caught in a hug as the ambulance took Mokuba away to the nearest hospital. Seto looked down at Niomi who was still hugging him. "Th.ank.you" Niomi said slowly. Duke and Seto stared at Niomi. "She can speak again?" Duke said. "Yeah, she can" Seto said ruffling her hair. ***************************************************************** Wasn't that a cute story? Sorry, but this is the end. But I hoped you liked it. Mokuba doesn't die! If you are wondering. Anyhow, please review! 


End file.
